Dehors, il neige
by Jyanadavega
Summary: Personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elles deviendraient amies, personne n'aurait pu savoir qu'entre l'ange et la démone le plus beau des sentiments allait grandir. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui Angel a rendez-vous avec Mirajane. Angel/Mirajane. Label SPPS


_**Dehors, il neige**_

_**Cette fic se passe quelques années après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Entre temps, il y a donc eu des mariages et des naissances. Néanmoins, elle reste dans l'univers originel de Fairy Tail qui n'est pas de moi mais d'Hiro Mashima tout comme la majorité des personnages de cette fiction. **_

* * *

Dehors il neige.

Le sol est entièrement blanc, d'un blanc immaculée et soyeux comme la fleur de lys, comme les ailes d'un ange ou comme les cheveux de Mirajane. Elle a de long cheveux blancs Mirajane, aussi doux que la soie, aussi doux que la barman quand elle est de bonne humeur et quand elle vous accueille à Fairy Tail avec un sourire à faire fondre le plus glacé des cœurs. Même si, parfois, l'aînée des Strauss peut être également une véritable démone, capable de vous détruire en quelques minutes et de vous envoyer en enfer. Après tout, c'est une mage de Fairy Tail et dans cette guilde, ils sont tous un peu fous. Ils sont capables de se battre pour un rien et de détruire la moitié de Fiore dans cette bataille. Mais ils sont aussi et surtout terriblement chaleureux et accueillant.

D'un pas hésitant, elle pose son pied sur la glace. Ce serait idiot de tomber aujourd'hui, alors elle fait attention même si tout son être ne désire qu'une seule chose, courir pour la rejoindre au plus vite. Mais avec ce verglas et ces chaussures à talon haut, ce n'était pas vraiment conseillée, du moins si elle voulait éviter de se retrouver par terre, les jambes en l'air. Même si, elle ne doutait pas que Mirajane se ferait une joie de la soigner et de lui apporter un peu de chaleur humaine pour se réchauffer, elle avait trop de dignité pour se laisser tomber. Fierté quand tu nous tiens…

C'est sa chaleur, sa joie de vivre qui lui a plu tout d'abord quand elles se sont rencontrées la première fois, à cette fête entre guilde où Yukino l'avait obligé à aller. Sa manière de parler, tellement naturelle, qui vous mettait tout de suite à l'aise. C'est elle qui s'est avancée la première vers elle, qui lui a tendu la main avant tous les autres. Dans ses grands yeux bleus il n'y avait aucun jugement, juste de la bonté. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi Angel a accepté cette offre d'amitié inattendue. Doucement, elle a laissé tomber ses barrières, ébauché un sourire et a commencé à parler.

Au souvenir de cette soirée, la constellationniste sent son sang couler plus rapidement dans ses veines ce jour-là, elle avait définitivement quitté le monde des morts pour celui des vivants. Et pourtant, à cette époque, tout n'était pas rose. Elle venait seulement de sortir de prison et les chevaliers du conseil surveillaient ses moindres faits et gestes tandis que la plupart des mages la considérait avec haine et mépris. Seule la présence de Yukino lui apportait un peu de réconfort, sa douce sœur si gentille, si prévenante, si amoureuse aussi et qui tentait de la faire parler, de briser le mur de silence qu'elle avait construit pour se protéger. Mais la douce femme de Rogue ne réussit pas dans sa noble quête, et une autre, une étrangère qu'Angel venait à peine de rencontrer, s'en chargea.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les mots lui sont venus naturellement, coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille attentive de Mirajane. Elle a parlé de sa sœur, de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour elle et du bonheur qu'elle avait eu de la retrouver. Et en échange, la mage de Fairy Tail lui a parlé de Lisanna et d'Elfman, de la disparition de sa sœur, de son retour. Conscientes toutes deux qu'elles parlaient à une égale, une autre grande sœur. Puis, leur discussion a lentement dérivé vers d'autres sujets divers et variés allant de la naissance des nouveaux couples à la météo. Peu à peu, elles faisaient connaissance l'une de l'autre même si elles n'abordèrent jamais leur intimité. Et quand la fête se termina, elles étaient devenues inséparables.

Angel jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge et presse le pas. Elle ne voudrait pas être en retard à son rendez-vous. Mira n'aime pas attendre, elle imagine toujours le pire quand quelqu'un est en retard. C'est la faute de son passé trop sombre, de ces heures où, grelottante de froid, elle a attendu ses parents, puis sa sœur. Ce sont des blessures qui l'ont marquée à vie, qui peuvent se rouvrir à tous moment alors l'ancienne mage d'Oracion Seis fait ce qu'elle peut pour la soulager. Surtout que lorsque vient son tour de faire des cauchemars, Mirajane est là pour la soulager, lui promettre que jamais, jamais, elle ne retourna dans une de ces Tours du Paradis.

Et Angel la croit. Non, Sorano la croit. Sous le charme de la blanche, la petite fille terrorisée a finalement réapparu, brisant sa carapace afin de révéler sa véritable personnalité. Finie, cette constellationniste sans sentiment qui se préoccupait peu de la vie humaine, cette femme sûre d'elle et cruelle qui n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir les plus faibles. Maintenant, elle est redevenue la grande sœur protectrice, l'amie fidèle et elle s'engage de son mieux afin de réparer ses erreurs. Parfois, elle se sent indigne de l'amour de ses proches, elle qui n'est une criminelle mais il suffit d'un sourire de Mirajane pour lui faire comprendre que sa place est ici, que peut-être elle pourrait entamer le long et tortueux chemin qui mène au pardon de soi.

Soudain, la neige commence à tomber plus fort, recouvrant les mèches de cheveux qui dépassent de la capuche et le reste de ses vêtements. Bientôt on ne verra plus rien de son visage, de son manteau, de sa longue jupe, car tout cela sera recouvert de flocons blancs. Autrefois, elle aurait appréciée, car le blanc est la couleur de la perfection, la couleur des anges. Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, elle sait que cela n'est qu'une illusion, le blanc peut cacher le noir comme le noir peut cacher le blanc. Alors le gris est peut-être préférable, puisqu'il est couleur de vérité. Le mal et le bien n'existent pas en tant que tels. Ils se décomposent chacun en milliers d'émotions et de sentiments, d'actions et de paroles. Nous sommes tous des mélanges, Angel ne l'avait finalement compris que lors de sa rencontre avec Mirajane, la belle Mirajane au tempérament bipolaire.

Elle avait été surprise la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue utiliser le Satan Soul. Elle n'aurait jamais douté que sa douce et belle amie était aussi puissante et pouvait se montrer aussi… diabolique. Surtout que Yukino trop occupée par Rogue lui avait à peine répondue quand elle lui avait demandé des informations sur la barman de Fairy Tail. Ainée de sa famille, orpheline, mage reconvertie, intelligente voir rusée…c'était peu pour se faire une idée. Pourtant, au final, elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir rien su. C'était tellement mieux de faire connaissance petit à petit, sans préjugé, sans idée reçue.

La devanture du bar où elle avait rendez-vous apparut soudain dans son champ de vision. Elle était un peu délavée, un peu vieille, un peu bancale, et annonçait un bar du même style, sûrement pas le genre d'endroit qu'elle aurait fréquenté, avant. D'un pas assuré, elle serait passée à côté sans même lui accorder un regard. Alors que maintenant, elle le regardait comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde. Car maintenant, elle avait appris à voir au-delà des apparences, ce bar était peut-être miteux mais il était chaleureux, proposait de bons vins et de bons cocktails et on pouvait même, parfois, manger de délicieux caramels.

Angel ne sait plus à quel moment exactement, elle a compris que ce qu'elle ressentait pour la jeune Strauss était plus que de la simple amitié. Elle sait seulement que cela lui ait arrivé sans qu'elle ne sans doute alors même que cela était dans la continuité des choses. Mirajane était belle, forte, rassurante, aimante, sœur, amie, douce, acide et surtout, elle était elle-même. La mage de Fairy Tail n'a pas honte de ce qu'elle est, de ce qu'elle ressent, et se comporte avec une sincérité surprenante et un peu déstabilisante. Sorano se souviendra toute sa vie du jour où sa cadette lui avait déclaré son amour, un bouquet de roses bleues à la main. Dans les yeux couleurs mers, il y avait tant de transparence, de peur, de vérité, d'attente qu'elle en avait eu un instant le souffle coupé. Car tout cela était pour elle, pour elle et pour personne d'autre et cela la rendait tellement heureuse. Puis, elle avait quitté son mutisme et d'une voix timide avait avoué qu'elle ressentait la même chose, que peut-être elles pourraient être un peu plus que…juste des amies.

Elle poussa la porte et entra à l'intérieur. Elle tomba nez à nez avec le propriétaire des lieux, un homme puant l'alcool, qui lui déclare qu'ici ce n'est pas un salon de thé et qu'elle risque de se faire importuner. Sans dire un mot, elle enlève méticuleusement la neige de ses vêtements, abaisse sa capuche et devant l'homme abasourdi, demande d'une voix suave :

«Wakaba, tu ne me reconnais donc pas ?

- So…Sorano ?! s'écria l'ami de Macao. Je suis désolée, je pensais avoir affaire à une de ses dames de la haute qui viennent ici car elles recherchent _l'aventure_.

- Rien de tout cela mon ami, comme toi je suis lasse de l'aventure et ne désire que me poser. Mira est arrivée ?

- Elle est là. Au même endroit que d'habitude…

- Merci. »

Les deux se sourient. Puis, Angel se dirige vers le fond du bar sous l'œil attendri de l'ancien mage. Ils se sont connus par l'intermédiaire de Mirajane et sont devenus de très bon amis, d'ailleurs c'est Sorano qui a découvert cet endroit et qui a demandé à l'homme s'il ne voulait pas l'acheter, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'ouvrir son propre bar…

Mais, ces souvenirs sont soudain relégués au second plan alors que l'ancienne Oracion Seis découvre son amie, jouant d'un air rêveur avec une des fleurs du bouquet posé sur la table. Et Angel ne peut retenir son cœur de battre alors qu'elle remarque que ce sont des roses, des roses aussi bleues que ses cheveux.

Paralysée soudain par l'émotion, elle n'ose tout d'abord pas s'approcher de ce qui ne peut être qu'une vision de rêve. Jamais auparavant la mage de Fairy Tail ne lui avait paru si belle, si fragile, si attirante. Dans son cœur, tant d'émotions, de sentiments se battent entre eux, cela en est presque douloureux. Tout son être fond littéralement de désir et de tendresse, et ce magma qui est parti de son cœur empli chaque parcelle de son corps. Un instant, elle hésite à retourner sur ses pas parce qu'elle se doute que si elle continue d'avancer, leur relation prendra un nouveau tournant, franchira un nouveau cap et elle ne sait pas si elle est vraiment prête.

Soudain, Mirajane l'aperçoit et lui fait signe. Hypnotisée, Angel s'approche lentement d'elle, consciente que le piège vient de se refermer sur elle, il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Et elle en a la confirmation quand la jeune Strauss pose ses lèvres contre les siennes et qu'un déluge de sensation passe dans tous son corps. Rien ne compte plus à cet instant que la bouche, la peau, le contact de la barman de Fairy Tail. Si cela était possible, les deux femmes resteraient ainsi pour l'éternité, si cela était possible, elles ne passeraient pas une minute loin l'une de l'autre. Néanmoins, elles finissent par s'arrêter afin de reprendre leur souffle.

« Tu m'as manquée, déclare la mage de Fairy Tail. J'ai cru que cette maudite mission ne finirait jamais !

- Alors la prochaine fois, viens avec moi, lui répond la mage de Sabertooth. Nous pourrions passer des jours entiers rien que nous deux… En outre

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, réplique doucement Mirajane. Qui gérerait Fairy Tail pendant mon absence ? Qui accueillerait les nouveaux venus ?

- Tu pourrais laisser Lisanna s'en occuper, elle sait tous ce qu'il faut savoir.

- Et si je te blessais ? s'exclama alors la jeune Strauss. Je ne pourrais d'être d'une grande utilité alors que je m'inquiéterais pour toi.

- Mira…, murmura Angel en soupirant, avant de changer brusquement de sujet. D'ailleurs en parlant de Lisanna…tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à m'annoncer ?

- Elle et Natsu se sont fiancés, ils pensent se marier dans quelques moi ! Lucy et Grey seront les témoins, Hato, Kibo et Yurushi* seront les garçons d'honneurs Et j'ai promis que je m'occuperais de tous les détails afin que le mariage de ma sœur soit inoubliable, enfin je vais essayer, tu n'imagines pas la tonne de boulot que cela va me demander entre réserver la salle, trouver un maire assez fou pour marier des membres de Fairy Tail, trouver un traiteur, écrire et envoyer les invitations, aider Lisa pour qu'elle ait la plus belle des robes, lui organiser un enterrement de vie de jeune fille…

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux, proposa Angel. Je me suis occupée du mariage de Yukino, tu te rappelles ?

- Ah oui, sourit la métamorphe. Tu n'étais presque plus disponible.

- Dois-je te rappeler qu'à cette époque tu n'étais pas non plus très présente, tu jouais la nounou avec ton neveu.

- Je ne pouvais quand même pas laisser Elfman et Evregreen s'en occuper, ils passaient leur temps à se disputer ! Si je n'avais pas été là…

- Dis surtout que tu es complètement gaga de ce gosse.

- Ose me dire qu'il n'est pas mignon, répliqua Mirajane. D'ailleurs, je me demande toujours comment il peut être leur fils.

- Les lois de la génétiques sont impénétrables, philosopha Angel avant de s'enquérir, soudain inquiète. Et toi, tu ne regrettes pas de ne pas avoir d'enfant ?

- Oui, ça m'arrive. Puis, je vois Erza et ses difficultés avec l'éducation et je me dis que je m'évite bien des problèmes. En outre, Angel, je t'aime à un point que je ne croyais pas possible, être avec toi est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'ai aucun regret. Et toi, tu regrettes ?

- Je t'aime aussi, répond naturellement celle qui voulait être un ange. Plus que tout.

- Alors, est-ce que tu acceptes de venir vivre avec moi ? demanda Mirajane en prenant sa main.

- Oui, Mirajane Strauss et rien ne me ferais plus plaisir» murmura d'une voix tremblante d'émotion l'ex-mage d'Oracion Seis.

Les deux femmes entrelacent leurs mains avant d'échanger un deuxième baiser aussi passionné. Elles s'aiment. Elles sont heureuses même si elles savent que la vie de tous les jours ne sera pas toujours facile, que parfois elles se disputerons, qu'elles auront à subir les critiques et les railleries, qu'il y aura des jours tristes…mais cela n'est rien par rapport au bonheur qu'elles éprouvent quand elles sont l'une avec l'autre.

Dehors il neige toujours, mais Sorano n'y fait plus attention, submergée par la chaleur du corps de sa maitresse contre le sien. Le seul blanc qu'elle désire, ce sont les cheveux de Mirajane et qu'importe qu'ils soient également ceux d'une mage dangereuse, d'une de ses personnes qu'autrefois elle aurait appelée impie. Désormais elle ne recherche plus la pureté, désormais elle sait que le ciel n'est pas l'endroit où elle a envie d'être, désormais une certaine démone l'intéresse plus que n'importe quel ange, désormais elle ne vit que dans les yeux de Mirajane Strauss.

**Fin**

* * *

*Hato est le fils d'Elfman et Evergreen, Kibo et Yurushi sont les jumeaux d'Erza et Jellal.


End file.
